Sin compromisos
by Natalia314
Summary: Si pensaba que sólo iba a ser una aventura de una noche estaba muy equivocado...
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** "Sin compromisos"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, sin embargo, la historia sí es completamente mía.

 **Pareja principal:** Eren x Levi

 **Otras parejas:** Jean x Marco, Reiner x Bertholt

 **Ambientada en:** La época actual

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi o BL, (romance de chico x chico). Escenas con contenido sexual explícito y malas palabras

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Capítulo Primero "Te lo juro… sin compromisos"_

 _Si pensaba que sólo iba a ser una aventura de una noche estaba muy equivocado…_

Era viernes y Levi Ackerman declaró al final del día haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, pues en la mañana no sólo tuvo que caminar seis calles hasta la parada de autobús por no haberse acordado de ponerle gasolina a su auto, sino que también le había tocado ir apretado entre tanta gente dentro del transporte, y lo que es peor… a pie. El tráfico llegó a ser tan insoportable como el calor que sentía por estar en medio de dos señoras, quienes además de asfixiarlo con sus voluminosos cuerpos, no paraban de pegarle una y otra vez con el estúpido bolso. Está bien que fuera pequeño, pero no tenían derecho a aprovecharse de él. No obstante, cuando arribó a la empresa en la que trabajaba, se llevó la "grata" sorpresa de que el ascensor no servía y que aquello le obligaba a subir deliberadamente las casi trescientas escaleras que conducían hasta el sexto piso del edificio, en el cual, por supuesto, se hallaba su oficina. ¡Y no la vio! Definitivamente no vio la señal de piso mojado, así que resbaló cayendo de espaldas al suelo golpeándose, por si fuera poco, en sus bien formadas nalgas. ¡Maldita sea su suerte!

Una vez que estuvo sentado en la silla que giraba sobre cuatro rueditas suspiró con alivio. Creía con cierta ingenuidad que las cosas mejorarían en el transcurso del día, pero aquello quedó sólo en una estúpida creencia, porque en realidad se complicaron mucho más. Su secretaria llegó demasiado tarde, problemas familiares o algo parecido, pero el que en verdad estaba liado era él, pues había tenido que trabajar solo durante 5 horas consecutivas y sin desayuno en el estómago.

Cuando al fin Petra se había puesto al corriente con todos los informes que debían presentar en la próxima junta directiva, Levi decidió ir en sus dos horas de descanso a la cafetería más cercana para alimentarse como es debido. ¡Pero no! Ahí tampoco lo recibieron de buena manera, pues un camarero tropezó con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo y derramó el café caliente sobre el saco y pantalón del señor Ackerman. ¡Y la que se armó! Levi salió maldiciendo del lugar con notorio enfado y sobre todo con hambre. ¿Las cosas podían ponerse peor? Y la respuesta era sí, mucho pero mucho peor.

—¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos? —preguntó Erwin entrando disimuladamente en la oficina de Levi.

—No tengo otra —bramó con cierto fastidio—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—La verdad es que sólo quería saber cómo estabas, en los pasillos hay rumores de que estás poseído por el diablo, ¿eso es cierto? —sonrió con sorna.

—¡Tonterías! —Levi se levantó de su asiento y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Ya le andaba por irse de ese maldito lugar.

—Vale, vale, pero no te enfades…

—¡No estoy enfadado!

—Sí lo estás, aunque ciertamente no deberías.

—He tenido un día de perros, ¿acaso debería ir por ahí saltando de la felicidad?

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero yo me refiero a que deberías estar contento porque pronto el jefe tomará una decisión con respecto a tu futuro —dijo y por un segundo a Levi le brillaron los ojos—. Sabes mejor que nadie que serás ascendido a vicepresidente de la empresa —continuó luego de verificar que el ánimo de Ackerman mejoraba notablemente con esas palabras.

—Lo sé, al menos tengo eso —cogió su maletín—, ¿ya estás por irte?

—Aun no, le prometí a Hanji que iría a cenar con ella, pero tengo que esperarla a que terminé de firmar unos documentos.

—Entiendo, entonces nos vemos el próximo lunes ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí claro, y ese día celebraremos tu ascenso.

Salieron ambos riendo de la oficina del pelinegro. Caminaron por los pasillos y cuando estuvieron a punto de despedirse, escucharon por unos minutos la conversación que Jean y Marco tenían en ese momento.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso? —cuestionó Jean incrédulo.

—Estaba fotocopiando unos archivos cuando de pronto escuché de la boca del presidente que estaba muy orgulloso porque su hijo se había graduado con honores de la universidad.

—Y me imagino que sólo por eso está resuelto a tomar esa extraña decisión.

—No te voy a mentir, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en que el próximo vicepresidente iba a ser Levi Ackerman.

—Yo también lo pensaba… pero los lazos familiares en este caso resultaron ser más importantes ¿no?

—Sí, es una pena… pobre Levi.

A Erwin no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su amigo ya no estaba a su lado.

Tristeza, enfado, confusión. Todo eso sentía Levi y mucho más. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle pasado eso? ¿Acaso era un imán que atraía todas las desgracias? ¡Definitivamente no era justo! Era un buen ciudadano, se había esforzado mucho trabajando en esa empresa de autos. Siete años para ser exactos. Sólo para que ahora se entere de que lo que siempre soñó con tener, ahora pertenecerá a un niñato recién graduado. ¡A la mierda con todo!

Se dirigió a un bar. Tenía que ahogar esas penas, y nada mejor que con el alcohol, era viernes y tenía derecho a beber todo lo que quisiera, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello. Debía, indudablemente, liberar toda esa frustración que le recorría el alma haciéndosela pedazos, pues no sólo había tenido un espantoso día, sino que la noticia de que no iba a ser ascendido por culpa de un mocoso, había resultado ser la cereza del pastel. ¡Y la más amarga!

Bebió un vaso y en seguida cogió el segundo. Estaba sentado cerca de la barra y en el extremo izquierdo, casi apartado de toda la demás gente. No le dirigía la palabra a nadie que no fuera el cantinero. Y pidió el tercero casi con urgencia. Se ensimismó en pensamientos absurdos y maldijo a todo el mundo.

A lo lejos, un joven de no más de 22 años entraba con cierto temor. Su mirada inocente buscaba con ansiedad a los amigos que le habían prometido ir a celebrar su futuro nombramiento. Lo cierto es que no hallaba a ninguno. ¿Acaso lo habían engañado? Dio tres pasos discretos y se detuvo aterrado. No conocía a nadie y todo el mundo le parecía demasiado sospechoso. El cantinero lo observó y le invitó a venir con un ademán. El chico dudó por un instante, pero después de sentirse acosado por un hombre robusto, decidió huir de él yendo hacia la barra. Se sentó al lado de un Levi completamente borracho.

—¿Qué vas a beber? —preguntó el cantinero.

—Una malteada de chocolate por favor... —solicitó el chico y una sonora carcajada brotó del sujeto que estaba contiguo a él.

—Lo siento, pero aquí sólo hay bebidas alcohólicas, si quieres tomar eso mejor ve a un restaurante —sentenció el cantinero mientras limpiaba los vasos y copas con un paño de color blanco.

—Es que bueno… yo no bebo —habló dirigiendo levemente la mirada hacia el hombre que se había reído de él.

—¡No me mires a mí! Yo no solicité una estupidez —admitió Levi sacando su lado más frío.

—No tienes por qué hablarme así y mucho menos debiste haberte burlado —gritó Eren defendiéndose.

Levi encogió los hombros, desvió la mirada y se dispuso a beber el quinto vaso. Eren lo miró con intriga y en seguida se cruzó de brazos. ¡Qué tipo más extraño! Pensó mientras abría los labios para pronunciar lo siguiente:

—¿Tendrá una hamburguesa?

El hombre borracho sonrió por segunda vez en toda la noche. Aquel niñato sí que era de lo más jocoso e inocente. ¿Cómo le hacía para pronunciar cosas tan graciosas en un par de segundos?

—¡Qué grosero! —espetó Eren levantándose del asiento dispuesto a todo.

—No me digas que quieres pelea —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie también.

—¡Quiero que me dejes de molestar!

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada más que reírme de las tonterías que pides —aclaró acercándose al chico—. Sin embargo, gracias a ti he reído al menos un poco en todo este maldito día.

Eren no esperaba para nada aquellas palabras. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Primero muy rudo y molesto, y ahora le estaba dando las gracias. No cabía duda de que la borrachera le estaba haciendo daño. ¿O acaso el sujeto era bipolar?

—No me mires con esos ojos, ya sé que piensas que soy raro —habló Levi sentándose una vez más.

—No es que seas raro, es que estás borracho.

—Ya veo —giró en su lugar y quedó frente al chico—. ¿Y qué hace un niño en un lugar como este? —en verdad le daba curiosidad saberlo.

—Espero a unos amigos, aunque creo que se han olvidado de mí —respondió con honestidad.

—¿Qué harías si ellos no vienen?

—Supongo que me iría a mi casa —no recibió una respuesta por parte de su acompañante, así que decidió preguntar —: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Algún desamor quizá?

—Hoy fue el peor día de mi vida, pero qué más da, ya me he desahogado lo suficiente bebiendo. Ya hasta he perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevo.

—Creo que no deberías beber mucho, te harás dependiente.

—A estas alturas me vale todo lo que pase conmigo.

Y estuvieron platicando durante más tiempo, pero no precisamente sobre todos los males que habían caído sobre Levi ese fatídico día, ni muchos menos del nombramiento de Eren en una empresa de autos, sino más bien se enfocaron en los temas que tenían que ver con la sociedad de aquellos tiempos. Al final los amigos de Eren nunca llegaron. Y Ackerman no estaba precisamente en condiciones para caminar, por lo que el más joven se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa en su auto.

—No acostumbro a que los niñatos me lleven a casa —objetó Levi intentando caminar lo más decente posible.

—Y yo no acostumbro a dejar a la deriva a un conocido que necesita ayuda —respondió Eren con amabilidad— Y no me digas niñato, ya tengo 22 años, creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor.

—Sí claro…

Salieron del bar, Eren sosteniendo a un Levi que se tropezaba en cada paso. El cielo completamente oscuro, la luna en lo alto y unas cuantas estrellas. Poca gente en la calle y tiendas cerrando sus servicios. El auto de Jaeger en medio de dos camionetas. Lo subió casi empujándolo, y éste quedó recostado en los asientos de atrás, por su parte Eren se dirigió al volante.

—¿Por dónde queda tu casa? —cuestionó y no recibió respuesta.

Giró su cabeza con la intención de repetir la pregunta, y para su mala suerte el susodicho ya se había quedado dormido. Sí, descaradamente y en su auto.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Ni modo que lo saque y lo deje a su suerte, no soy capaz de hacer eso, aunque se trate de un tipo que acabo de conocer.

De inmediato miró hacia el maletín. ¿Debía revisar los documentos que estaban dentro de él para ver si encontraba algo sobre su residencia? Alguna dirección tal vez. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, aquello significaba indagar en cosas privadas y, definitivamente, su moral no le tenía permitido hacerlo. La segunda opción era llevarlo a su casa, prepararle un café cargado y una vez que éste se encuentre en condiciones, mandarlo de paseo. Lo bueno era que su padre le había comprado un apartamento para él solo. Haberse graduado con honores había merecido la pena.

Gracias al ascensor, subió con un Levi semidormido hasta llegar a donde vivía. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo con cierta dificultad y abrió la puerta. Suspiró una vez que se sintió dentro de casa, cerró y abandonó a su acompañante en el sillón. Pero oh sorpresa, éste le jaló por el brazo hasta recostarlo junto a él. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora?

—Shhh no hables —susurró Levi cerca del oído de un Eren entre asustado y sorprendido.

—¿Q-qué h-haces? —tartamudeó Eren. El sujeto le estaba abrazando por detrás, ¿cómo no iba a sentirse nervioso?

—Nada —respondió con picardía y sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del más joven.

—¿C-cómo que n-nada? —dijo con estremecimiento, pues las manos de Levi estaban tocando puntos débiles y demasiado privados.

—Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Igual y la borrachera no le permitía pensar con claridad, pero qué más daba en ese momento. Algo bueno debía de haber en todo ese estúpido día de perros.

—¿Como en las películas? —gimió Eren cuando le empezó a acariciar en la entrepierna—. En las que dos desconocidos se encuentran en un bar y después de una charla amena deciden ir a un hotel…

—Algo así —sus labios empezaron a lamer el lóbulo izquierdo de Jaeger.

—Está bien, pero…

—Ya sé lo que estás a punto de decir. Te prometo que sólo será por esta noche, probablemente mañana esté más cuerdo que ahora, así que me iré sin causar problemas y no volverás a saber de mí nunca. No te estoy pidiendo que te enamores de mí, sólo quiero sexo y ya.

—¿Sin compromisos entonces? —volvió a gemir y esta vez con más fuerza.

—Te lo juro… sin compromisos.

Aquella iba a ser una noche larga, muy larga.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lo sé, es muy raro ver a los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin en un ambiente completamente distinto al original (es decir, sin titanes), pero es que tenía esta idea en mente y no podía dejarla pasar. Les agradecería muchísimo que comentaran. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual probablemente contenga la sex scene y mucho más. Bye bye!

PD: La historia puede verse un poquito predecible, pero les aseguro que se sorprenderán.

Preview:

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Eren después de lanzar el segundo bostezo.

—Estoy limpiando, ¿acaso no estás viendo? —respondió tajante Levi.

Maldito niñato… ¿por qué tenía que tener el apartamento tan sucio? ¿Acaso sus padres no le habían enseñado a ser ordenado?

….

—Quiero que conozcan al nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa —habló el jefe y en seguida entró Eren con una inquietante sonrisa.

—Gracias padre —sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba él…

El hombre que había conocido aquel viernes y con el que había hecho cosas. Sí, joder, cosas perversas. Por su parte Levi aun no le había visto, pues mantenía la cabeza inclinada con un dejo de desolación, no quería siquiera mirar a la persona que le estaba quitando lo que él se merecía. Y cuando lo viese se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Volví desde las sombras para traerles la continuación. Sé perfectamente que tardé más de lo debido, pero tuve unas semanas repletas de tediosos exámenes, y no había podido escribir uwu

Levi, Eren y yo les agradecemos mucho sus sensuales comentarios, favs y follows, nos levantan la moral cada vez que tenemos un día muy feo jaja xDD

Les invito a seguir leyendo la historia. Saludos.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Capítulo segundo "Pensé que no te volvería a ver"_

Ackerman había perdido el control total de sus movimientos, pues en ese momento estaba sediento de placer y reacio a obedecer cualquier acción lógica que le dictase su cerebro, que no era tan fuerte como su sentir. Por su parte, Eren, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado y nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa manera y que le decía cosas perversas al oído. Por si fuera poco, sabía que aquello no era precisamente lo correcto. Pero qué importaba. Sea como sea, se sentían tan bien aquellas manos grandes que le recorrían el cuerpo entero sin discreción alguna.

La espalda de Eren sobre el torso y vientre de Levi, y ambos encima de un pequeño sillón rojo de algodón. Suave y cálido para dos apasionados hombres.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Levi estrujaron el miembro de Eren sobre la tela de su pantalón, mientras que su otra mano subía indiscriminadamente la camiseta del chico con la intención de dejar al descubierto su apetitoso pecho. Tocó y apretó uno de los pezones de Jaeger con los dedos pulgar e índice, y más tarde su boca empezó a lamer el cuello del muchacho. Recorriendo aquel hueco con su lengua como si fuese un vampiro a punto de morder a su presa.

Masajeó con más fuerza el bulto propiedad del ojiverde que se ponía cada vez más grande y duro, posteriormente bajó el cierre de los vaqueros y deslizó la ropa interior hacia abajo con la intención de sentir el pene con más avidez entre la palma de su mano. Recorrió el tallo una y otra vez antes de posicionar los dedos sobre los testículos que se mostraban palpitantes. Los acarició como si fueran dos pequeñas pelotitas, jugó con ellos y la respiración de Eren se aceleró cada vez más, la sensación tan placentera que tenía en ese momento, le incitó moverse sobre el cuerpo de Levi, acción que provocó que sus nalgas chocaran contra el bulto también crecido del hombre que estaba bajo él. Ackerman se levantó en un parpadeo y se colocó encima del chico sonrojado, poniendo sus dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de éste. Lo miró a los ojos. Se veía tan indefenso, tan avergonzado y tan tierno a la vez. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó en los labios en un roce instantáneo. Lo miró de nuevo antes de volver a besarlo con más pasión, colando su lengua dentro de la boca de Eren, que intentaba seguirle el ritmo con los ojos cerrados, con el cuerpo recto, y con los brazos a los lados. La mano traviesa de Levi volvió masajear sensualmente el miembro de su acalorado acompañante. Una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, estimulándolo.

El calor se había apoderado de ambos, por lo que decidieron quitarse todas las prendas de ropa que traían encima. Las aventaron hacia el suelo y volvieron a besarse, juntando en esta ocasión sus lenguas, con las que empezaron a jugar indiscriminadamente, estrechándolas como si fuesen dos dedos que se cruzan. Después Levi bajó su boca hasta el torso del chico y sostuvo con sus dientes el pezón derecho. Eren arqueó la espalda, estaba a punto de estallar, aquel hombre estaba tocando sus partes más débiles: refiriéndose a su miembro y a sus pezones, que ya estaban rojos y duros, definitivamente era un experto en el sexo y él se estaba quedando atrás, muy atrás, dado que carecía de experiencia suficiente como para torturar de placer también al hombre que lo sujetaba con fuerza y que lo conducía en un laberinto erótico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Levi cuando Eren lo alejó de sí mismo.

—Nada… sólo es que yo no estoy haciendo algo por ti —pronunció con timidez.

—Tócame entonces —Levi sostuvo la mano de Eren y le incitó a tocarle también, posicionando la misma primero sobre su musculatura. Quería que le acariciara, quería sentir aquellas manos firmes y suaves sobre su cuerpo.

El chico más joven masajeó el cuerpo de un Levi que cerraba los ojos para poder sentirlo mucho más. Tocó sus tetillas y las estimuló con timidez y delicadeza, pero poco después Eren se detuvo aterrado, no sabía cómo continuar y qué más hacer. Ackerman sonrió de lado, le besó la nariz, y después recorrió con sus labios su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva por el tórax y por los abdominales, y cuando llegó al ombligo, metió su lengua en aquel pequeño orificio. Aunque no era el único orificio que quería saborear. Su boca llegó hasta el glande del muchacho, primero lo lamió como si de una paleta se tratase, y posteriormente se lo metió por completo, saboreándolo con avidez y lujuria. Eren, quien se aferraba al sillón con las uñas y que no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior, expulsó su líquido seminal sobre su compañero de noche.

—L-lo siento —se incorporó con expresión preocupada.

—No pasa nada, aunque no pensé que te correrías tan rápido —contestó y la magia se rompió.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Nada, aunque… falto yo ¿no te parece? —dijo y dos de sus dedos traviesos se metieron en el huequillo hallado entre las nalgas del más pequeño.

—Ahhh —un sonido indecente que jamás esperó emitir alguna vez salió de su boca.

—¿Se siente bien?

—No, no se siente bien —mentía con la intención de no dar su brazo a torcer.

—Se sentirá mejor si hago esto —Levi tomó los pies de Eren y los subió hasta sus hombros. Posteriormente se acomodó entre sus muslos y condujo su pene alargado hacia el pequeño orificio húmedo que le esperaba con ansiedad. Y lo penetró. Eren derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en primera instancia. Aquello había dolido demasiado. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso iba a sentirse mejor?

Levi se percató del sufrimiento del joven y sacó su miembro al instante, lo menos que quería era lastimarlo. Cuando Eren sintió que lo abandonaban, alzó su mano derecha y jaló a Levi por el cuello para susurrarle al oído.

—P-prosigue…

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante y rápidamente Levi volvió a penetrar. Eren gimió tan fuerte que incluso pudo escucharse en todo el edificio, lo bueno era que en ese momento todos estaban durmiendo, si no, aquello habría sido muy vergonzoso.

Ackerman lo embistió una y otra vez, procurando que Jaeger se acostumbrase a su presencia. Se sentía caliente, y a la vez duro. Entonces cambiaron de posición para más comodidad. Eren se puso de rodillas y alzó su culito mostrándolo completamente ante un Levi que se lamía los labios con indecencia. Así que éste no lo pensó ni un solo instante, apoyó sus manos en las caderas del muchacho y volvió a meter su pene dentro de él. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. En una danza de lujuria y entre gemidos sonoros. Le acarició y apretó las tetillas con sus dedos mientras le daba por detrás. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y sensuales, el miembro de Eren se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo, poniéndose duro otra vez, Levi se percató de aquello y cogió aquel desolado pene con la mano derecha, lo masajeó al ritmo de sus penetraciones y Eren dudó de haber sentido alguna vez una sensación tan placentera como aquella. Era su primera vez, en general, nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, pues lo único que le había importado hasta la fecha eran los estudios y nada más, inclusive se había visto obligado a rechazar a todas las chicas que se acercaban a él. Por su parte, Levi ya tenía experiencia, había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre, debía estar demasiado borracho como para estar embistiendo en ese momento a un chico demasiado sensual y hermoso, pero chico, al final de cuentas.

¿Quién lo diría? en ese momento todo era perfecto, lo estaban disfrutando ambos, dos completos extraños que pensaban que nunca más iban a volver a verse y que lo que hacían ahora quedaría sólo en un recuerdo divertido, y muy lujurioso por supuesto. Más tarde se darían cuenta de que aquella noche no fue más que un error, y el más grande, pues estaban a punto de convertirse en enemigos, estaban, por si fuera poco, a punto de odiarse. Bien dice un conocido refrán:

"De una noche de pasión al odio sólo hay un fin de semana"

Y Levi llegó al clímax expulsando su semen dentro de Eren que se aferraba al sofá con fuerza y que gritaba de placer. Después se derrumbaron sobre el esponjoso sillón completamente exhaustos, se reacomodaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Ackerman abrió los ojos. ¿Qué hora era? Se vio a sí mismo. ¿Por qué diablos estaba desnudo? ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Y este mocoso quién rayos era? Definitivamente no se acordaba de nada y aquello le estaba torturando la conciencia, cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. Lo último que recordaba es que había estado bebiendo en un bar, y estaba solo. ¿Entonces… en qué momento pasó todo esto? Miró a su alrededor y se escandalizó aún más. Libros tirados por todas partes; en la mesita una taza volteada derramando lo poco que quedaba de café; toallas de baño tendidas sobre el sofá paralelo al suyo; una bolsa de frituras sin terminar sobre el mueble que sostenía a la televisión, la cual estaba nublada por el exceso de polvo que tenía en la pantalla; los discos de música estaban desordenados, varios de ellos fuera de su respectiva caja; el DVD abierto, pero apagado. Este no era un piso normal, era más bien un chiquero.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Levi de entre todos los demás, era el exceso sentido de la limpieza y el orden, así que antes de marchar lejos de aquel apartamento del pecado, decidió ayudar al irresponsable joven con las tareas domésticas. Se cambió lo más rápido posible y empezó a buscar una escoba, una cubeta de agua, un fregadero y un trapo. Se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de la recámara y ésta mostraba que la cama estaba deshecha y que incluso sobre ella estaban un par de zapatos negros y lo que es peor: sucios. ¿Quién diablos podía vivir con este desorden? Se preguntó para después responderse a sí mismo: el chico que yacía dormido sobre el sillón, claro está.

Limpió, barrió, acomodó, lavó, entre otras cosas. No soportaba el desorden, a sus 29 años de edad, nunca había visto algo tan espantoso como aquello, ni siquiera la oficina del relacionista público, o sea Jean, llegaba a estar tan horrible.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Eren después de lanzar el segundo bostezo.

—Estoy limpiando, ¿acaso no estás viendo? —respondió tajante Levi.

Maldito niñato… ¿por qué tenía que tener el apartamento tan sucio? ¿Acaso sus padres no le habían enseñado a ser ordenado?

—No es necesario que lo hagas, mañana volverá a estar igual —respondió con voz tenue y Levi estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

—En cuanto termine me iré —resopló.

—Sí —dijo Eren y se levantó mostrándose completamente desnudo ante los ojos del que hacía la limpieza. Éste trago saliva, se veía estúpidamente sensual. Oh Dios… ¿cómo podía ser tan bello? —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un dejo de inocencia.

—N-nada, sólo que no me d-dejas pasar, estoy por a-acomodar ese sillón —respondió con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que tartamudeaba en frente de alguien.

—Vale, ya me quito —pronunció antes de tropezar con las sábanas y derrumbarse sobre un Levi que lo atrapó entre sus brazos sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello ameritaba.

—Ten más cuidado —susurró ronco.

—Lo tendré —su miembro rozó contra el de Levi cuando se quiso separar de él.

Se estaban poniendo calientes y cachondos otra vez. Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno de los dos supo quién había sido el primero en acercarse. Sus bocas se tocaron con frenesí, con pasión enredaron sus lenguas y Eren pasó sus brazos por el cuello de un Levi que soltaba la escoba para abrazarle y atraerlo más hacia sí mismo. Entre beso y beso Ackerman acariciaba de nuevo el bulto palpitante y duro de Jaeger, éste, por su parte, le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, ahogando sus gemidos desbordantes en cada contacto con la boca de aquel experto en la limpieza.

—Espera —dijo Levi separándose, notando cómo un hilito de saliva salía uniendo sus bocas—. Quedamos en que sólo sería por una noche…

—Tienes razón, lo siento, me dejé llevar —su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Desde ese momento no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, pues estaban decididos a olvidarlo todo y a continuar con sus vidas. Lo que no sabían era que tarde o temprano iban a volver a verse.

Ackerman salió sigiloso del apartamento y sin mirar atrás abandonó aquel edificio. Un dejo de nostalgia lo invadió más tarde, pero había prometido que sólo iba a ser una aventura de una noche, así que no podía darse el lujo de romper con aquel juramento, por su bien y por el del chico al que había seducido. Mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, las memorias de aquella noche se hacían más notorias en su mente, los besos y las pecadoras caricias, el cuerpo desnudo de él, las embestías que le dio, todo. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a repetirlo. Cuando pensó esto último, se dio una bofetada en el rostro para que su inconsciente reaccionase.

Y ambos continuaron con sus vidas normales durante un largo fin de semana. Pero el lunes les tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Levi —saludó Erwin metiéndose en el ascensor junto a su amigo.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo mientras oprimía el botoncito que decía 6.

Sasha corrió y alcanzó a meterse antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Se quedó frente a ellos mirando hacia el frente y con una patata en la boca.

—Pues aquí llegando justo a tiempo —sonrió —¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Normal, nada interesante —contestó.

—¿Nada interesante? Pero si no pasaste la noche en tu casa el día viernes, porque el sábado fui a buscarte para que fuéramos a jugar tenis y no estabas. ¿No me estarás ocultando información verdad? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Me la presentarás?

—Uuu Levi… y tan seriecito que te veías —bufó Sasha antes de salir corriendo del ascensor.

—Tú chica insolente —renegó Levi— Por cierto, ¿ella no debería estar en recepción?

—El presidente nos mandó a llamar a todos los trabajadores para que conociéramos al nuevo vicepresidente.

—Ya entiendo.

—Ánimo —tocó el hombro de su amigo y se encaminó a su oficina de recursos humanos.

Levi hizo lo propio y al llegar a su lugar de trabajo, aventó con violencia el maletín hacia el escritorio, por desgracia había recordado la trágica noticia que había escuchado el día viernes.

—¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? —preguntó Petra con preocupación.

—Perfectamente, no podía estar mejor —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Si usted lo dice. En fin, sólo vine a decirle que la junta directiva para el nombramiento del nuevo vicepresidente empieza en media hora.

—Ajá

La joven salió rápido de la oficina tiritando de miedo, pensaba que le iba a hacer algo malévolo si se quedaba más tiempo dentro.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! —alzó la voz Hanji con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no te extrañaba —contestó Jean mientras revolvía su café.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se puso frente a él y lo miró diabólicamente.

—Nada —contestó.

—¿Me das tu café? —intervino Sasha.

—Por supuesto que no, cómprate uno, en la máquina todavía hay muchos.

—¡Dale tu café! ¡No seas grosero! —gritó Hanji.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo por qué tendría que hacerlo?!

—¡Porque ella es una dama!

Sasha hizo ojitos traviesos. Jean arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a Marco para que le dictara lo que debería hacer, éste le dijo con la mirada que le diera el café a la chica. Y Hanji se fue contenta cuando lo hizo. Por su parte, Sasha se lo bebió de un solo trago. Y mientras tanto Conny bailaba la danza de la feliz mañana a lo lejos pensando que nadie lo notaría, pero Armin estaba detrás de él con una expresión de WTTF. Reiner y Bertholt llegaron más tarde y se encerraron en su oficina, el primero tenía intenciones de dictar la lista de las actividades programadas para el día de hoy. Y la media hora pasó más rápido de lo debido. Levi se encaminó a la sala de juntas, con el ceño fruncido y con una cara que daba literalmente miedo. Se sentó lo más alejado posible del presidente. Y el resto de los ejecutivos empezaron a ocupar también sus lugares. Era una sala espaciosa, con una mesa grande y con 16 sillas alrededor de ella. A los costados, había tres estantes repletos de libros y carpetas. Cerca de la puerta un extintor y una maceta con rosales.

—Buenos días —saludó el presidente de la empresa y todos le respondieron, menos Levi que había bajado la cabeza con un dejo de fastidio.

—¿Qué noticias nos tiene, señor? —preguntó Reiner.

—Quiero que conozcan al nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa —habló el jefe y en seguida entró Eren con una inquietante sonrisa.

—Gracias, padre —sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba él…

El hombre que había conocido aquel viernes y con el que había hecho cosas. Sí, joder, cosas perversas. Por su parte Levi aun no le había visto, pues mantenía la cabeza inclinada con un dejo de desolación, no quería siquiera mirar a la persona que le estaba quitando lo que él se merecía. Y cuando lo viese se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida.

—Él es mi hijo Eren Jaeger, y a partir de hoy será también el jefe de todos ustedes, aunque si se llega a portar grosero con alguno, les suplicaré que me lo informen inmediatamente y tomaré las medidas correspondientes —explicó y la audiencia asintió.

Levi jugaba con los dedos, reacio a voltear a ver a su nuevo rival. Estaba seguro de que si lo veía, tendría ganas de golpearlo, por eso mejor no lo hacía.

Poco después el presidente presentó al comité ejecutivo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj: Reiner Braun como el contador financiero; Armin Alert como el jefe del departamento de logística; Hanji Zoe como la coordinadora general de ventas; Erwin Smith como el líder de recursos humanos; Jean Kirschtein como el relacionista público. Y tocó el turno de presentar a Levi.

—Él es Levi Arckerman, ingeniero en diseño automotriz y gerente general de la empresa —pronunció y el mencionado se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza.

Su rostro palideció cuando observo a aquel chico. Esto tenía que ser en definitiva una broma y de muy mal gusto. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser ese chico el que le quitase su puesto más anhelado? Sus piernas flaquearon, su respiración se aceleró y su rostro no tenía intenciones de dejar aquella tonalidad marmórea causada por esa impresión demasiado grande.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Eren bajando la cabeza cortésmente.

Levi desvió la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el joven castaño. Seguía sin poder creer que esto estuviera pasando. Imaginó que podía pasar cualquier otra cosa menos que su nuevo jefe fuera el mocoso con el que pasó la noche el día viernes. Esto sólo podía ser obra del mismísimo diablo que siempre había insistido en ensañarse con él.

—Ackerman, tú eres el que mejor conoce la empresa y cada parte que la conforma... —intervino el presidente— Te puedo pedir por favor que se la muestres a mi hijo.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Las cosas se ponen difíciles xD**


	3. Aviso

Hola qué tal. Desaparecí por un tiempo

La verdad es que tuve problemas entre otras cosas y ya no pude continuar con la historia.

Me preguntaba si todavía desean leerla.

Ya que como me fui, posiblemente perdí a mi audiencia o a quien me leía.

Bueno, si quieren que la continúe sólo díganme ¿vale?

Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola qué tal. Volví con un nuevo capítulo. Me hizo mucha ilusión recibir sus comentarios solicitando que continuara con el fic. No esperaba que alguien comentara al respecto, así que gracias por haberlo hecho. Y disculpen la tardanza, entré a clases y mi tiempo se vio amenazado por las tareas y los proyectos Dx**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Capítulo tercero "¿Qué te hice? No entiendo tu frialdad"_

Esa nueva relación entre Eren y Levi comenzó con un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer una vez que se encontraron solos en la sala de juntas. Tal vez porque todavía no podían asimilar que de ahora en adelante tendrían que verse todos los días para trabajar juntos, porque claro estaba que la gerencia y la vicepresidencia mantenían un estrecho vínculo profesional. Las decisiones de una influían en la otra y viceversa.

Eren intentó decir algo, sin embargo, calló al instante. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Levi no le tenía en buena estima. Hasta la fecha sólo recordaba haberse acostado con él. Y no estaba completamente seguro de haberle hecho algún mal como para que ahora lo mirase tan fríamente. Sentía incluso que su piel se ponía chinita por debajo de la ropa, efecto fisiológico provocado por esos ojos penetrantes que caían sobre su cuerpo como con ganas de asesinarlo.

—Vamos —pronunció Levi al fin, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí —alcanzo a decir Eren con tono tímido, saltando sobre su lugar.

Salieron entonces de la sala de juntas. Primero Levi y Eren detrás de él. Los empleados que estaban afuera por los pasillos se detuvieron a observarlos por un momento. Intuían que posiblemente Ackerman —por lo que había acontecido— no lo estaba pasando nada bien y más de uno intentó ofrecerse a enseñarle la empresa al nuevo integrante, pero estaban seguros de no conocerla tan bien como el gerente Levi, así que optaron por guardar silencio y dar la espalda a los hechos.

—Empezaremos desde la planta baja, o tal vez sea mejor desde el almacén —comunicó Levi acercándose al ascensor. Por suerte esta vez sí servía.

Entraron ambos y Eren juró no haber sentido nunca tanta frialdad en un solo lugar. De hecho hasta el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de todo su ser por segunda vez en el día. ¿Por qué rayos tenía esa extraña sensación? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho a Levi para que éste se comportara así con él? Si tanto le molestaba su presencia tan sólo debía decirlo y ya. Prefería mil veces que le hablara directamente a que simulara que todo iba bien cuando en realidad lo despreciaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Mira Levi, ya sé que no esperabas verme, si te soy sincero, yo tampoco lo esperaba. Pero bueno… ya está. Las cosas pasan por algo y si estás molesto sólo porque el gerente pasó la noche del viernes al lado del nuevo vicepresidente está bien. Sólo te pido que dejes las cosas personales a un lado del ámbito laboral. Además, prometo que no diré nada al respecto. Será nuestro secreto, pero ya no me mires como si quisieras matarme.

Levi torció los labios. Cogió de la camisa del cuello a Eren y recargó su delgado cuerpo sobre la pared del ascensor. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un largo momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Escúchame bien mocoso, es verdad que no te aprecio, ni mucho menos me es grato tener que enseñarte la empresa. Pero ante todo soy alguien responsable y no voy a permitir que mis sentimientos desdeñosos hacia ti arruinen la reputación de la compañía y la mía. Solamente espero que cumplas tu palabra y no vuelvas a mencionar nunca lo que pasó el viernes. Olvídate de eso. ¿De acuerdo? Ah y por si te lo estabas preguntando… Sólo puedes dirigirme la palabra si es necesario, si no lo es… mejor abstente de hacerlo.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y las piernas del menor flaquearon por un instante. ¿Por qué esas palabras habían dolido tanto? ¿Por qué?

—Como tú digas —habló Eren sintiendo que su garganta se quebraba.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas.

El recorrido por toda la empresa fue monótono y aburrido. Levi explicaba cosas y en ocasiones Eren no podía comprenderlo fácilmente, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a no tener que preguntar nada por temor a una mala reacción por parte del gerente. Y de hecho, entre más rápido sucediera todo, mejor sería para él. Solamente así, podría alejarse de aquel hombre que le había hecho daño con sus palabras y de esa manera su corazón dejaría de doler.

Tal vez para Levi no significó nada lo sucedido aquella noche, pero para Eren fue realmente un evento importante, fue su primera vez. Y aunque había sido un error, estaba seguro de que había sido el mejor error de su vida. Porque los recuerdos que quedaron sobre ese momento íntimo siempre rondarían en sus pensamientos, al igual que las marcas y las caricias que Levi había dejado sobre su cuerpo.

Se sintió estúpido, pero demasiado triste. ¿Por qué tenía que haber adquirido ese nuevo sentimiento? ¿Por qué le fue tan difícil olvidar lo sucedido durante todo el fin de semana? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con Levi en la empresa de su padre? ¿Por qué las cosas eran demasiado difíciles de afrontar? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para que se ganase el odio del gerente? Estaba seguro de que había algo más detrás de ese comportamiento infame hacia su persona, sin embargo desconocía qué era.

La última parte del recorrido radicaba en conocer mejor al personal de la empresa, así que Levi optó por guiar a Eren hacia donde se suponía que estaban la mayoría de los trabajadores en la hora de descanso. Era un pequeño despacho, con una mesa tan grande como la de la sala de juntas, pero en lugar de tener papeles encima, portaba tiernas tazas de porcelana con café en su interior. Entraron y Eren se vio obligado a presentarse una vez más, el resto decidió hacer lo mismo. Platicaron un poco y antes de que Levi se llevara al muchacho a otro lado, algunos de ellos le dedicaron unas últimas palabras.

—Esperamos que lo pases excelente, bienvenido a la empresa —admitió Armin estrechando su mano con la de Eren.

—Sí, cualpuier cosha que necedsites aquí estadmos —pronunció Sasha con un pan en la boca.

—Esperamos que tu falta de experiencia no nos cause problemas —argumentó Jean y Marco tuvo que jalarle levente la oreja.

—En realidad lo que quiso decir es que te ayudará si te encuentras en apuros —corrigió después de soltar a su amigo.

—Amm ¿suerte? —dijo Reiner, aunque en realidad no sabía qué más decir.

Antes de que Levi y Eren entrasen a la oficina de la coordinadora Hanji, escucharon sin querer por detrás de la puerta una extraña conversación:

—Y bien, ¿cómo va tu investigación con respecto a las necesidades de la población?—puntualizó Erwin.

—Mejor que nunca… descubrí algo muy interesante. Hace muchos años el planeta Tierra estuvo habitado por seres colosales llamados Titanes, pero se dice que cayó un meteorito que los hizo desaparecer. ¿Te imaginas cómo estaríamos ahora si ellos no hubiesen muerto? Creo que hubiese sido fantástico combatir en contra de ellos. Incluso creo que habríamos hecho un buen equipo, hasta podríamos haber invitado a Levi a la batalla.

—Eso es completamente imposible, nosotros nunca podríamos luchar contra seres demasiado grandes. Hanji te lo ruego deja de imaginar esas cosas e investiga lo que te corresponde.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Erwin, ponte a trabajar y a mí no me metas en tus locuras. ¿Titanes? Por favor Hanji no me hagas reír —apareció Levi con el ceño fruncido en el umbral de la puerta, tras él, estaba Eren visiblemente sorprendido.

—Hey tú chico, ¿verdad que sería genial pelear contra los titanes? —Hanji saltó desde su lugar hacia donde estaba Eren y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo.

El chico no supo qué contestar a la cuestión, pues iba más allá de sus límites y la verdad es que no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la empresa. Levi lo sacó de la oficina antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Aquí termina el recorrido. Nos vemos —el gerente estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el vicepresidente había cogido la parte baja de su traje incitándole a quedarse un poco más.

—Sigo sin comprender cuál ha sido mi error, pero aun así quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. No me odies más por favor. No voy a ser capaz de soportar tu desdén y menos ahora que trabajaremos juntos…

…

Este mundo era de locos, gritó Levi al llegar a su apartamento. De tantas personas en el estúpido planeta tierra, el mocoso tenía que ser el que le quitase su lugar en la vicepresidencia. Sí, maldita sea, el chico con el que hizo el amor por primera vez en toda su jodida vida como hombre heterosexual, es decir, Eren fue la primera persona masculina con quien lo hizo.

Se sintió ridículo al imaginar que gracias al muchacho él había sido capaz de olvidar ese estúpido día de perros. Que si pudo sonreír una vez más, había sido por las tonterías que el chico había pronunciado frente al cantinero. Y que si no amaneció en el bar como otras veces, había sido porque Eren no lo había abandonado a su suerte.

Pero qué carajos… ¿no se suponía que ya había olvidado todo lo sucedido aquella noche? ¿Por qué ahora de repente se acordaba de los hechos con lujo de detalles? De cómo lo había tocado, besado y abrazado. De sus dedos introduciéndose en su pequeño culito. De sus labios mordisqueando los pezones del muchacho. De sus manos estrujando el tallo erecto del chico que gemía de manera descontrolada. De las embestidas. De todo.

Sonrió irónicamente antes de caer desfallecido sobre su sofá. Ojalá existiera un antídoto del olvido. Ojalá pudiera odiarlo por haberle quitado su trabajo, pero lo cierto era que por más que se esforzaba en hacerlo, los resultados eran contradictorios. Pues durante todo el puto recorrido por la empresa tan sólo pensaba en cómo le había hecho el amor aquel viernes y en cómo se sentiría si volviera a hacerlo.

¡Pero qué ridiculez estaba pasando por su mente! Joder, debía estar mal de la cabeza. Tenía que entender que el chico había arruinado su vida, su esfuerzo, su dedicación y constancia a lo que hacía. Debía comprender que todo su trabajo no valía nada comparado con el recién graduado hijo del presidente. Su misión consistía en odiarlo, en repudiarlo, en evitarlo lo más que se pudiera. ¿Pero por qué diablos iba a ser tan difícil lograrlo?

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, pero antes de irme les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

—Mocoso, esto está mal, corrígelo.

—A ti todo lo que hago te parece mal, me tienes harto Levi.

—Pues entonces no vengas a buscarme cada vez que necesitas saber algo sobre tus ridículos informes.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón, no tengo por qué perder el tiempo pidiéndole su opinión a un sujeto tan insoportable y malhumorado como tú —Eren golpeó unos estantes llenos de libros con el codo de su brazo y éstos se tambalearon a tal grado de que estuvieron a punto de caer sobre su cabeza. Pero Levi actuó demasiado rápido e impidió que los libros golpeasen al muchacho deteniéndolos con sus dos manos.


End file.
